


What Kind of Heaven Is This Anyway?

by Lunarelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Impala Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Whereas Dean dies and finds himself in Heaven with someone he doesn't expect. Are we sure it's Heaven? What kind of Heaven? And what the heck is Castiel doing there? A weird plot that popped into my mind. Rated... NSFW.  Slash!Edits are for my good friend Storm, who inspired the original work.





	What Kind of Heaven Is This Anyway?

**Disclaimer - The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me in any way. I am merely a visitor here, trying to find my path amongst the hunters.**

* * *

I've died before. Don't get me wrong, it's happened to me more times than I care to count. But I didn't think that a day would come when I would die and end up in Heaven. At least, they told me it was Heaven. I'd never imagined Heaven to be a long stretch of empty road surrounded by a forest.

I didn't know what I was expecting to find. Pearly gates. Or maybe golden gates. Fluffy clouds, maybe girls in thongs getting ready to welcome me into their midst for an eternity of sex.

Definitely not a road and a forest. And I don't mean a forest that's rich with life, no.

A dense pine forest as far as the eye can see, and a long winding road. I sit behind the wheel of my car, and sure, it's a pleasant drive, as far as drives go. The asphalt is smooth so there are no bumps to jolt me, and somehow, I have a bottle of beer open, and I'm drinking from it without feeling the slightest bit intoxicated.

On my dashboard is also the best bacon cheeseburger I've ever had. Ever.

Compared to being tortured in hell, I guess this is a pretty sweet deal. Ice-cold beer and a burger for all eternity. I'm lacking women, but even I can't have everything in Heaven. Maybe because of some of the stuff I did. Still, I wish I had some pie.

And I wonder how Sammy's doing. Does he know I'm in Heaven? Or… actually I'm not even sure this is Heaven. But I did die, I know that. And this definitely isn't hell. It's too peaceful for that.

"Where am I?" I ask out loud, taking a bite out of my burger.

"In Heaven, just like you thought you were," says a voice next to me. I yell in surprise and swerve, but Baby doesn't move away from the road. Doesn't even swerve. It just continues to follow the clean lines of the asphalt.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?"

Of course Castiel would be here. I hate it when he does that, just appearing out of nowhere.

"Scare you to death. That's funny, Dean."

"Why am I here?"

"I don't know. You're dead, though. Sam found your body and called me, that's why I'm here."

"You're here because I'm dead… and this is Heaven." I put my burger down and look at him, "All right. Now, explain to me why Heaven is nothing more than a road winding through a forest?"

"This is your Heaven. Different people have different Heavens."

"Why would my Heaven be this? Trust me, I've imagined many different versions of what it would be like for me, and this isn't it at all."

"I'm also here for a reason."

"Right, because Sammy found my body. Are you here to bring me back?"

"No. I'm here because you want me to be. Is there a reason you want me here?"

"Of course not!" I exclaim. I hate Castiel. Well, maybe I don't hate him. Not really. He has saved my butt once or twice. And Sammy's.

Still.

"Are you sure? Because I think you want me to be here."

"Maybe you're the one who wants to be…  _why are you naked_?" I nearly drive Baby off the road, but the car still doesn't move. I take my hands off the wheel, and realize that it's driving itself.

Castiel looks down at himself, "I don't know. Do you want me naked?"  His abdomen is hard, well-defined.  There’s a fine trail of hair starting from just below his belly button and getting lost in…

"I want you dressed!"

Nothing happens. Castiel remains resolutely naked, with perfect abs that make me wish I could bruise them. There's no denying it, he picked a nice human to possess.

Why am I thinking those thoughts?

"You want us to make out."

"That's the last thing that I want."

"Are you sure about that? Because I wouldn't be naked in your car if it weren't in your mind. And this road, there's nobody around. Nobody to see us if we get down and dirty."

Now, I know that Castiel doesn't speak like that.

"Oh, but I can. Come here, Dean."

"Get out of my car!"

He disappears, and I breathe a sigh of relief. But a second later, I feel his hands in my hair. He's in the back seat, and before I've even formulated a plan, he pulls me away from the wheel.

"Damn… you are surprisingly strong…"

"And don't you forget it. Now, come here." He kisses me and it's heated. I have a million thoughts firing in my brain. What the hell is he doing? What am  _I_  doing? Is this really happening? He's naked. He's touching me. That's his  _tongue_  inside my mouth. It feels weird. Okay, maybe not that weird.

Oh.

Oh no.

I pull away from his kiss, "Seriously, what… you can't, Cas…"

"You want me to."

Castiel's hand is inside my jeans, and he's touching me there. Gripping me. My eyes roll to the back of my head. Has he done this before? How does he know what to… his fingers trace a vein on the underside of my penis.  I can’t breathe  Can’t think.

"Oh my God, Cas…"

"Is this okay?" He kisses me again, and I lose all track of time as Baby keeps driving us around. I only know that Cas is slowly undressing me, and I'm actually enjoying the feel of his hand around me. I make sounds that aren't fit to be described when he kisses his way down my body and licks the skin he's been caressing.

His tongue touches my erection.  I bite my lip, bringing a hand down to rub his scalp.  I grab his hair as he opens his mouth and begins to suckle me.  Am I imagining the noises he’s making, or is he really sounding like a child sucking on a lollipop?  I open my eyes and nearly climax as I see his head bobbing up and down.

After a while, he pushes into me, and I'm surprised. There's no pain. Just an unbearable feeling as he fills me completely. He’s big.  I sense every inch of him, every ridge… I cry out.  He begins to thrust, slowly at first, then harder, faster.  His balls slap against my ass, and I thrust against him, wanting more of him, more of this.  More of everything he’s giving me.

New colors pop in front of my eyes when he grabs my penis and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts, making me come just as he releases himself inside of me.

With a cry, I switch our positions. He's beneath me, and he's saying my name, his legs wrapped around my hips as the car lulls us into our own rhythm.  He moans every time I thrust in, his eyes open, locked with mine.  He’s so tight around me, perfect.  “Oh, Cas…” I say quietly.  I kiss him.

Is this my Heaven? To be with Castiel forever?

I never get a chance to ask him, because before I know it, I open my eyes and see the weird spotted wallpaper of the motel room Sammy and I were sharing before I supposedly died.

"Castiel!" I cry. In the next bed, Sammy wakes up with a start, falling off the bed.

"What the hell, Dean."

Castiel appears, looking innocent, "What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?" asks Sam.

"Shut up, Sam. Cas,  _what was that_?"

"A dream."

"What?"

"You dreamt about what going to Heaven would be like for you."

"You told me I was dead!"

"Well, you were. In the dream."

"And why would my Heaven be like that in my dream?"

"Because you want it to be. Heaven is whatever you want it to be. Nothing more, nothing less. You wanted certain things to happen, and they happened. And you seem to have liked what happened, if memory serves."

He smirks and disappears.

I fall back on my pillow with a groan as Sam sits on his own bed.

"What was he talking about? What dream?"

"Do me a favor. Never,  _ever_  ask me about that. No matter how many times we die and come back, never ask me about that, okay?"

Sam just looks at me, his eyebrow raised, "You're weird, you know that?"

I throw my pillow at him, deciding to get my own motel room from now on. I don't need Sam hearing me while I'm having those kinds of dreams about anybody, least of all about Castiel. He'd never let me live it down.

As I open my eyes again and turn towards the window, I'm certain that I see someone looking at us. Someone who looks suspiciously familiar.

The Trickster.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have a tamer version of this story on fanfiction.net, if you'd care to read it!


End file.
